1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vessel propulsion apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-337145 discloses an outboard motor that leads cooling water to an engine via a cooling water passage defined inside an oil pan. The outboard motor includes a transverse cooling water passage defined in a bottom surface of the oil pan, a relief port extending downward from the transverse cooling water passage, and a water pressure valve attached to the relief port. When the pressure inside the cooling water passage rises, a portion of the cooling water inside the cooling water passage is released downward from the bottom surface of the oil pan through the water pressure valve.